Diwata
Diwata (ディワタ), also known as TRAPPIST-1d, is a planet type Celestial and a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. Appearance Diwata wears a mint green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder, the end of the sleeves being white. They wear a white apron with a small pocket in the front, and a yellow star patch at the bottom. They wear brown pants with dark green slip-on shoes. Diwata has vitiligo, meaning they have tanned skin with lighter blotches. Their eyes are emerald green, and their short hair is a mint green that reaches the shoulders, along with two tufts on top of their head. Personality Diwata is a hard working and optimistic individual, wishing to be a planet just like Earth. They are often overlooked due to their size. Not much else is known. Background Not much is known about Diwata's background, besides being in a solar system different from many of the other Celestials. Relationships Diwata is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cicada (TRAPPIST-1c) Cicada is an older sibling figure to Diwata and seem to be on good terms. Not much else is known about their relationship. Berlitz (TRAPPIST-1b) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Hel (TRAPPIST-1h) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Earth Diwata aspires to become a beautiful planet like Earth someday. It's unknown if Earth knows about Diwata. Basis Diwata is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1d. TRAPPIST-1d, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 d, is a small exoplanet (about 30% the mass of the earth), which orbits on the inner edge of the habitable zone of the ultracool dwarf star TRAPPIST-1 approximately 40 light-years (12.1 parsecs, or nearly 3.7336×1014 km) away from Earth in the constellation of Aquarius. The planet was discovered May 2, 2016. TRAPPIST-1d is the least massive planet of the system and is likely to have a compact hydrogen-poor atmosphere similar to Venus, Earth, or Mars. Recent studies by the University of Washington have concluded that TRAPPIST-1d might be a Venus-like exoplanet with an uninhabitable atmosphere. TRAPPIST-1d has the highest Earth Similarity Index of any known exoplanet, at 0.91. While the planet is most likely tidally locked, its atmosphere could be enough to transfer heat around the planet and keep the climate stable. Trivia * Diwata's name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Diwata is a type of deity or spirit from Philippine mythology. ** Their name starts with a d''' due to their planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''d. * Diwata's hobby is gardening. They make dome covered pots to grow Earth-like plants in. * Diwata has [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrophobia pyrophobia], the fear of fire. They most likely have this phobia due to plants being easily burnable by fire. * Diwata's tool is a shovel. * Diwata wishing to be like Earth may be a play on how the real life planet has the most similarities to Earth from any known exoplanet. * For unknown reasons, Diwata does not seem to have a page on Uchinokomato.me. Gallery dlc.png Wip2fge5w43342543.png Nightcore-plays-in-the-background.png 35a9c7c618a93fc1d222611726275b0a.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1d.html Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary